


medicine.

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, SADSADSAD, my poor richie boy, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: " you could still bewhat you want to bewhat you said you were,when you met me "





	medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Medicine" by Daughter and I highly recommend listening to it while you read this? Lyrics belong to the respectful owner.

## “You’ve got a warm heart, you’ve got a beautiful brain.”

Rich playfully elbowed him in the side, rolling his eyes. “No, you dummy.” He teased Jake, leaning over and pointing at the first sentence on his screen. “You need a period  _there_ , not  _there_.”

Jake frowned and squinted at his screen, leaning forward as if that would allow him to be better at writing sentences. “Oh- oh yeah. Yeah okay, I see it now.” Rich huffed in amusement from beside him, and Jake turned his head and gave him a playfully grumpy look. “Hey! It’s not my fault the English language is a bitch.”

“English is your first language, Jake. And your only language.”

“I took Spanish in sixth grade!”

“Uh-huh,” Rich said disinterestedly, turning back to his own laptop and continuing to type. “What can you say? Bathroom?”

“Yep! Bathroom is tano… bano? Baño?” Rich snorted and Jake felt his face heat up. “Well! I know how to say hello!  _Hola_.”

“ _Everyone_ knows how to say hello in Spanish, Jakey D.”

“Whatever.” He grumbled, throwing a fond look over his shoulder at Rich.

## “But it’s disintegrating, from all the medicine.”

Rich was pacing up and down the empty classroom as Jake poked his head inside, having been looking for the short, blonde boy for a while now. He hadn’t shown up at lunch. Jake had gotten worried, and even though Chloe had said it was a stupid idea he still went on the hunt. It was after five minutes that he had even thought of checking Rich’s last class, but here he was. But- something was wrong.

The blonde boy was pacing back and forth, his head in his hands and mumbling something too soft for Jake to make out. Jake hesitated, before stepping into the room and closing the door behind them with a soft click. Rich still didn’t notice him. His sneakers squeaked on the tile each time he turned on his heel.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, squeak. Thump, thump, thump, thump, squeak. Thump, thump, thump, thump, squeak._

“Rich…?”

The blonde boy’s head flew up and he locked eyes with Jake, looking panicked for a moment. Then he mouthed something and everything appeared to be fine again. “Jake! What are you doing in here?” He laughed nervously, winced, and then casually broke eye contact. Jake narrowed his eyes slightly, but he was honestly just concerned.

“Are you okay?”

There was a beat of hesitation on Rich’s behalf.

“I’m fine.”

## “From all the medicine; from all the medicine.”

Jake laughed along with Chloe and Brooke, his arm slung over Chloe’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure what the two girls had found so funny about that. But he had to be a good boyfriend, right? He spared a glance over in Rich’s direction, who was watching him with a timid look. He had been silent since Chloe and Brooke had shown up by his locker, too, and it appeared almost as if Rich was having an internal debate with himself.

“Hey- Rich, dude, you chill?” Rich blinked at him, appearing to wince slightly. Jake watched him. Concern starting to now folding over his features. He heard Chloe mutter something from her spot beside him but Jake couldn’t care less about what she had to say right now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” Rich said, his voice a little too hurried for his liking. He narrowed soft blue eyes. Jake opened his mouth to counterattack it but someone beat him to it.

“Jakey-poo, he said he’s fine! Do you not trust him?” He looked over at Chloe. She shot a venomous glare over in Rich’s direction that he  _definitely_ didn’t like but- Chloe was right. Didn’t he trust Rich? They were best friends! They told eachother everything!

He glanced in Rich’s direction again.

“Yeah, I guess.”

## “You could still be, what you want to be.”

Rich gasped softly. He leaning forward and pointing toward his screen. Jake frowned in confusion, looking over at Rich with a confused look before Rich pointed again. “I can’t believe it!”   
“You can’t believe… what?” Jake asked, turning to look at his phone screen again before realizing Rich had clicked on something. “… ‘Pluto is not a planet, scientists declare-’ why is that so important?”

Rich gasped. He gave Jake an offended look. “Why? Because poor pluto just got stripped of its planetary status! Do you know what this means?!”

“… What?”

“That there are only  _eight_ planets in our solar system now! Instead of  _nine_!”

“Yeah but- why is that so important?”

There was a moment of silence. Rich fell back onto the balls of his feet with a huff. He turned away from him. “You’re not my best friend anymore Jakob Dillinger.”

Jake spluttered, his eyes widening. “What?!”

“You heard me. No friend of mine can be uneducated on the topic of space. Goodbye, Mr. Dillinger.”

And that’s how he learned about the asteroid belt.

## “What you said you were. When you met me.”

Jake watched as his house crumbled to the ground. The flames roaring into the night. His legs were causing him blinding pain. All he could see was the burning house. And the unconscious figure of Rich laying limp beside him.

Everything went dark.


End file.
